1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ticket dispensers such as lottery ticket dispensers and the like, and more particularly to ticket dispensers which are stackable one on top of another.
2. Reference to Prior Art
A ticket dispenser used to dispense lottery tickets typically includes a container for holding a plurality of tickets, a door and a slot through which the tickets can be dispensed. Where it is desired to display different types of tickets for playing different lottery games, it is known to place dispenser units on top of one another in vertically stacked relation with adjacent units bonded together using two-sided tape.